Datei:CLAN WAR LEAGUES Are Coming! Clash of Clans New Update
Beschreibung Hey Chiefs! During our 6th Clashiversary livestream, we dropped a hint for something we’ve been working on just over the horizon... We’re now ready to reveal the next Clash of Clans update! This October, Clans will be able to be a part of an exciting new feature: Clan War Leagues! Skill-based matchmaking? Check! Competitive ladder? Check! Amazing rewards? Double CHECK! We're introducing a host of tantalizing new content with the Clan War Leagues update. The premise of the War Leagues is simple! Your Clan will be grouped with seven other Clans into a League. During the course of the League week, you will wage a 15 vs 15 War against each of those Clans. At the end of the week, the Clans with the highest number of Stars will be promoted to the next highest League tier, while the bottom performing Clans will drop down to a lower tier. How do we enter a War League? It’s easy! The opt-in period will happen once per month, and the War League will take place for eight days. Even though League Wars will be 15 vs 15, but there are opportunities to let others wage War during the League week as you can always rotate players in. Oh and did we mention that each Clanmate gets only ONE attack in each Battle day, instead of the two attacks in regular Clan Wars? There will be 18 League Tiers in total, with plenty of room to strive to be the best. The higher you climb, the more tantalizing the rewards are! We’ve got more details coming in the days ahead, so in the meantime let us know your thoughts on our Forums or Reddit! Clash On! The Clash of Clans Team Follow us on our Socials! Twitter ► https://twitter.com/ClashofClans/ Instagram ►https://www.instagram.com/clashofclans Facebook ►https://www.facebook.com/ClashofClans Supercell Shop ► https://shop.supercell.com/ Attack. Defend. Strategize. Download for free for mobile devices. http://supr.cl/ThisArmy From rage-filled Barbarians with glorious mustaches to pyromaniac wizards, raise your own army and lead your clan to victory! Build your village to fend off raiders, battle against millions of players worldwide, and forge a powerful clan with others to destroy enemy clans. PLEASE NOTE! Clash of Clans is free to download and play, however some game items can also be purchased for real money Also, under our Terms of Service and Privacy Policy, you must be at least 13 years of age to play or download Clash of Clans. A network connection is also required. FEATURES - Build your village into an unbeatable fortress - Raise your own army of Barbarians, Archers, Hog Riders, Wizards, Dragons and other mighty fighters - Battle with players worldwide and take their Trophies - Join together with other players to form the ultimate Clan - Fight against rival Clans in epic Clan Wars - Build 18 unique units with multiple levels of upgrades - Discover your favorite attacking army from countless combinations of troops, spells, Heroes and Clan reinforcements - Defend your village with a multitude of Cannons, Towers, Mortars, Bombs, Traps and Walls - Fight against the Goblin King in a campaign through the realm Chief, are you having problems? Visit http://supercell.helpshift.com/a/clash-of-clans/ Privacy Policy: http://www.supercell.net/privacy-policy/ Terms of Service: http://www.supercell.net/terms-of-service/ Parent’s Guide: http://www.supercell.net/parents Kategorie:Videos